


Helping Hand

by et_byad



Category: Dream Daddy: A Dad Dating Simulator
Genre: Hand Jobs, M/M, Massage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-09-11 20:55:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16860151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/et_byad/pseuds/et_byad
Summary: Craig has been feeling a little stressed out recently, so Robert decides to lend a helping hand.





	Helping Hand

“Y’know, I still don’t see the point of jogging. The only time I run is when cryptid hunting,” Robert laughed and took a gulp of his ~~afternoon~~  morning coffee, wrinkling his nose in disgust when a sweaty, post-workout Craig flopped onto the couch beside him to relax.

“And how many of those have you caught? Maybe jogging would help you catch one some day,” Craig teased, elbowing Robert in the ribs.

Robert gave a joking wheeze and clutched his ribs dramatically, “I’ve caught more cryptids than you can imagine! I’ve been catching cryptids since before you were born, ya young whippersnapper.”

“What, when you were five? Seven?” Craig paused, “actually, how old _are_  you?”

Robert stared off into the middle distance and Craig wasn’t sure if this was a joke or one of Robert’s rare serious moments, “I’m older than you can possibly imagine. I was around long before you, or this country, or the stars in the sky. I come from far away and your mortal mind cannot understand me, so I made this human form to connect with you. I have been waiting for the day I could share my burden with another, to be understood by your kind for what I truly am.”

Had it not been _so damned outlandish_ , Craig would’ve actually believed what Robert was saying, but instead he laughed, “right, of course, well you must have a _lot_  of years of cryptid hunting under your belt then, old man.”

Robert scoffed, “old man? I’m greying from the stress of being around you, not age you dick!”

“Mhm,” Craig raised a skeptical eyebrow and grinned, “I must be _really_ stressful then.”

“Yeah, watching you exercise takes years off my life,” Robert mocked, “come on, you work so much you _must_  be stressed.”

Craig shrugged, stretching a bit and sighing as his muscles tensed, “I dunno, bro. I mean, yeah, it’s stressful, but I do it for the girls. They need a healthy dad. And besides, I enjoy working out and stuff.”

It was Robert’s turn to look skeptical as he shifted closer to Craig, digging strong hands into the muscles of his shoulders, “look, just because you still _look_  like a young, sexy model doesn’t mean you can treat your body the way you did in college. You’re getting older, you gotta relax sometimes. Give your body a break.”

Craig groaned in approval, letting his head drop forward as Robert gave him a quick massage, “wow, getting serious? You _do_  care about me,” he teased.

Robert huffed, jabbing a thumb between Craig’s shoulder blades for a moment just to get a wince out of him before going back to the nice massage, “come on. You know I’m right. Besides, wasn’t it _you_  who said you wanted me to be more honest with you? As much as I hate the honesty... I’m worried about you. You need to take some time to relax. Call out of work for the day or something.”

Craig gave a soft whining noise, but nodded, “I know, I know. And... thanks for being honest with me, bro. I like having real talks with you. Look, fine, I’ll take the day if it’ll get you off my back. I guess I _could_  use a little de-stressing.”

“Good,” Robert murmured, pressing a kiss to the back of Craig’s neck as his hands trailed lower down his back, “I think I can help you relax a bit...”

Craig melted under his touch, closing his eyes and humming softly, “I’m sure you can.”

Robert shifted to sit behind Craig, hands working the tension from his back while his lips left kisses along his neck, “y’know if you’d skipped your jog we could’ve spent the _whole_  day in bed...” his voice was like gravel and on anyone else it might sound weird, but on Robert it was just hot.

“We can always go back to bed,” Craig’s voice was breathless, “though I’m liking what’s happening right here.”

Robert chuckled, teeth gently nipping at Craig’s skin, “as if I’d let you in my bed all sweaty like that. No way. Those sheets are pure silk,” one hand was pressing knots from Craig’s lower back while the other slipped forward to toy with the waistband of his pants, “you’re gonna need a shower before getting in bed with me.”

Craig whined, “they’re just gonna get gross anyway, bro...”

Robert chuckled, hand sliding down Craig’s pants to palm him through his boxers, “my house, my rules. Exercise sweat is different from sex sweat. I won’t have my pure bed being exposed to your filthy _healthy exercise_ ,” he joked.

A groan left Craig’s lips as he pressed his hips into Robert’s hand, “I get it, you hate being healthy and living past middle age,” his tone was joking, but some of the effect was lost among whimpers of pleasure.

“It’s like you _don’t_  want me to jerk you off,” Robert growled, starting to pull his hands from Craig’s pants.

“Wait!” Craig yelped, grabbing Robert’s arm to stop him, “...I’ll be nice.”

Robert smirked, victorious, and returned to his work turning Craig into a panting and moaning mess, “good choice.”

Craig whined, grinding into Robert’s hand, already hard, “fuck... you’re such a tease.”

“Oh? Would you rather I stopped teasing?” Robert asked, the grin audible in his words as he slipped a finger through the front of Craig’s boxers to tease his sensitive head.

“Ah,” Craig bit his lip to stifle a gasp, head leaning back onto Robert’s shoulder, “mmm...maybe?”

Robert gave a laugh, hand slipping into his boxers to stroke him properly, “fine then, no more teasing.”

Craig gave an audible groan of relief, hands reaching back to tangle in Robert’s short hair, “fuck, Robert...”

Robert’s hand moved quickly, wasting no more time with teasing. If Craig was going to be impatient, Robert would get him off as fast as possible. The hand on Craig’s lower back was still kneading gently at the muscle to help him relax, and the other was wrapped firmly around his shaft. It was far from Robert’s first handjob and he knew _just_  how much pressure to apply and _just_ how fast to go to have Craig a melting, blushing, moaning mess in his lap. Robert’s name was all Craig seemed capable of moaning, and his nails dug into Robert’s scalp in appreciation every time he rubbed  _just_  the right spot. It wasn’t long before he was trembling, hips rising to meet Robert’s hand with every stroke.

“Are you gonna cum soon, babe?” Robert purred, teeth grazing along the shell of Craig’s ear.

All Craig could do was whimper and nod, eyes closed tightly as he thrust into Robert’s hand.

“Good boy,” Robert murmured.

It only took a few more strokes for Craig to cum, thighs trembling as his orgasm hit him. It was certainly less satisfying than usual, with the lack of buildup, but he knew this was far from his last orgasm of the day. His muscles released all their tension and he could do little but relax against Robert for a little while as he caught his breath. Robert’s clean hand rubbed gently up and down Craig’s side, while the other one emerged from his boxers and was quickly cleaned by Robert’s mouth.

“Thanks,” Craig mumbled, leaning his head back to smile up at Robert, “I really needed that, bro.”

Robert raised an eyebrow and smirked, “no, what you _need_  is a shower.”

Craig laughed and nodded, finally gathering the energy to stand himself up, “fine, fine. I’ll go shower... wanna join me?”

“Do you even have to ask?”

**Author's Note:**

> Follow my [writing blog](https://et-byad.tumblr.com/) maybe?


End file.
